Kamen Rider: Spade Warrior
Kamen Rider: Spade Warrior is an American adaption of the Japanese tokusatsu series Kamen Rider Blade, the fourteenth installment of the Kamen Rider Series. Sypnosis 10,000 years ago, fifty-two creatures referred to as Undead fought in a free-for-all battle royale called the Battle Fight; winner got the chance to rule the world for eternity. The Human Undead won the Battle, & the world was populated by humans ever since. The remaining Undead, on the other hand, ended up sealed in a stone tablet called the Stone of Sealing. Many, many years later in the present day, the Undead were accidentally freed by BOARD member Rosalind Sidney & a new Battle Fight begins. Desperate to stop the chaos she has released, Rosalind, along with the rest of BOARD, recruit two young men, Ray & Kent, to protect the human race & reseal the Undead as Kamen Riders. Also fighting the Undead is the mysterious Heart Warrior, a Kamen Rider whose purpose is unknown. In addition, a young man struggles to free himself from the control of the sealed Undead powering his own Undead-made Rider System, fighting as Kamen Rider Club Warrior. Characters Riders Undead Main article: Undead The Undead are the series monsters in Kamen Rider: Spade Warrior. There are 52 Undead organized into four suits with the Joker, making a common card deck. The Undead are also divided by Category, with the "Royal" Undead being of a much higher power level than the rest. The Categories Jack, Queen, & King are all capable of disguising themselves as humans, & are capable of much higher forms of thought than other Undead, forming plans of depth rather than just blindly attacking everything nearby. The Category Ace Undead, whose cards power the Rider Systems, are also very powerful, but lack the form-shifting abilities of the high-class Undead, but are among the greatest warriors of the Undead. Finally, the Joker can assume the form of any sealed Undead it possesses. More Jokers can be created if a human abuses the Rider System. At the end of the series, an additional Albino Joker is also present. Supporting characters *'Rosalind Sidney' *'Kenelm Whitney' *'Hayley Chastain' *'Ada Chastain' BOARD *'George Crawford' *'Zadock Sidney' *'Hadrian Kingston' Others *'Noya Rowntree': The 17-year-old girlfriend of Andy. She got indirectly involved with things through him, & though she didn't understand what was happening to him regarding the Spider Undead taking over his mind, she worried about him & cared for him regardless. Her love was one of the main reasons he was able to resist the Spider's influence. After the influence is cleared & she learned the full truth of the situation, she continued to stand by him. *'Shirley Diefenbach': Newman's girlfriend from college. Being a nurse, her office was open to Newman whenever he needed to rest. She attempted to help him before she was mortally wounded by Hayden/Peacock Undead for her interference in his plan. Because of what happened to her, Newman's fear ceased, & she was avenged when he sealed Hayden. *'Jason Kneller': A young street musician who befriended Dirk after the latter had left Ada for personal reasons. Jason is a prodigal son of a prominent composer who wants him to become a musician like his older brother. But Jason, being a misanthrope, wants to be independent & away from mankind on the boat he worked hard to get ready. After seeing Dirk turn into Heart Warrior, Jason eventually severed his ties with Dirk after his battle with the Shell Undead resulted with Jason's boat being burned down. In the end, Jason disappeared into the sea after he jumped off his burning boat. *'Noah Macbeth': A former member of BOARD which was to be the first user of Diamond Warrior, but was incompatible. Macbeth had a warped sense of justice, using his prosthetic hand to electrocute petty crooks. Eventually, upon the discovery of Club Warrior, he briefly used the Club belt, recognized by the Spider Undead as a more suitable vessel out of like-mindedness. But once defeated, Spider Undead abandoned Macbeth for Andy as the Locust, Deer, & Jaguar Undeads nearly mauled Macbeth on command. *'Mercedes Harel': A photographer who is a close friend of the Chastain Family who employs Dirk as an apprentice. When she examined the picture of the place where Ada's father was before he was attacked, she found out that Dirk is in the picture. She at first thought that Dirk attacked Mr. Chastain but later realized his innocence. She also saw Dirk transform into Heart Warrior, who saved her when she was under attack by the Eagle Undead. *'Honda Racer': He aids the Riders to stop the Wolf Undead, by attempting to block off the creature so the Riders could catch up with it. *'Keanu Haight': Dirk's exact look-alike, who makes octopus dumplings as a member of the ABC Club, having a forbidden romance with Shania. Fed up with his life, he swapped identities with an amnesiac Dirk. However, he returns to reclaim his place, fighting as Fish-Cake Master Ultimate Form aiding Dirk in fighting the Serpent Undead. He also has a switch on his suit which is called the Ultimate Form Special Turbo which allows him to move faster. *'Shania': Keanu's girlfriend. Although she is a daughter of the ABC's fish-cake-making rival club, she also makes octopus dumplings & supports Keanu. When Keanu & Dirk changed their identities for a while, she discovers that her boyfriend (actually an amnesiac Dirk) has hidden abilities, & eventually fell in love with him for a second time. Through Dirk, she made the two rival clans reconciliate with each other. In the end, she & Keanu were married after they discovered that Keanu & Dirk were two different people. *'Maris Bennet': A young girl whose parents & brother died in an earthquake, she saw Agema transform into Spade Warrior. She made a lot of trouble to Agema, because she wants Agema to be her "superhero." Through Agema, she learned the true meaning of protecting people, since she believes that no one will protect her. Category:Kamen Riders Category:Tokusatsu Adaptations Category:TV Shows Category:Action Shows Category:Action Category:American Kamen Rider Category:Kamen Rider: Spade Warrior Category:Spade Warrior Riders